Can I burrow a Body?
by damons-crow
Summary: What happens when Dean pisses of a Coven of Witches? What if the witches Switches Dean and Sam's bodies? When Sam wakes up his brother, and Dean wakes up as Sam. What do you think they're going to do?


_**I thought I would create a supernatural fanfic. c: Here you gooo. c: **_

* * *

_**I'm feelin' electric tonight**_  
_**Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99**_  
_**Got my bad baby by my heavenly side**_  
_**I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight**_

_**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air**_  
_**Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare**_  
_**Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere**_  
_**Nothing scares me anymore**_

* * *

Chapter One.

_"I totally wanted to borrow your body for the day!"_

* * *

"You know what, Dean. I'm sick of your bullshit!" I shouted at my elder brother from across the motel room we were sharing. I huffed as I placed my hands on my hips. Dean threw his hands in the air. Dean decided to go piss off some witches. I don't even understand what goes on in his brain sometimes. If he has one, hopefully but I really doubt it now. "You know what there going to do to you, or me?"

"I don't know, Sammy!" He shouted right back at me as he tore open his duffel bag. I shook my head at him Of course, he didn't know. he never does! I took off my shirt to reveal a white undershirt I had on underneath. I took off my pants to get into bed for the night. Not wanting to think of the consensus of Dean's action's anymore. Dean thought it was going to be fun if he made fun of the witches powers, parents, or children. "Maybe, they'll give us pig tails. I don't know, Sam. What do you think?"

"Well, it's not going to be pretty." I got into my bed without another word. I laid there, staring at the ceiling of our dirty motel room. This won't be pretty. Not at all. I'm furious right now at him. How can he be so senseless sometimes? I didn't understand him sometimes. Why does he say things like that? I turned my head to him. He was getting into bed as well. "Dean, if something happens. I'm going to hurt you, or I'll get Bobby too."

"What? Can't do the job yourself?" He laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and turned on to my right side so I didn't have to see him anymore. I heard the lamp click off. "Goodnight, Sammy."

"Goodnight, Deeny." I smirked at myself a little.

"Oh, fuck you." I laughed at him. He hated me when I called him that but I still did it anyways. I finally closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

I woke up from the a great nights sleep. I haven't slept that great since Jess was alive, which was weird since I don't get a good night's sleep... I turned onto my backside and stopped all movement. Why suddenly do I feel shorter and heaver? I popped open one of my eyelids open to see a ceiling. I opened the other one to see the same thing. I shrugged as I sat up on the bed. I looked forward and got confused. I wasn't near the bathroom... it was near the exit. I looked down to see a bare torso, and black boxers. What? I don't wear black boxers... I get off the bed so fast and bolt to the bathroom.

I finally got there and looked into the mirror. I let out a very high pitched scream for a man. I was staring at a sandy blonde, hazel eyed Dean. I started to touch Dean's face to see if this actually happening. This was very, very much happening as I felt the smooth texture on my finger tips. Well, Dean's finger tips. I sighed as I looked at Dean's barely existing hair. I missed my body already. Who did this? I didn't want to be in my brother's body. This was messed up... Which is probably Dean's fault, like always. I decided to get dressed so I wasn't half naked and that Dean wouldn't make a joke out of this situation or how I kept him half naked. I walked were the beds are to see that Dean was wide awake. I walked sliently to Dean's duffel bag to find a shirt, and some pants to wear.

"Dude, why do you have my body?" He demanded as he got out of the bed that I occupied last night. I looked up to myself to finally feel how short Dean actually was. Dean was short compared to me. I looked up to see myself staring almost down at me. My hair was all over the place from sleeping, and the undershirt was messed about on the bottom. Dean sighed as he got anxious. "What- what could of caused this?"

"I totally wanted to borrow your body for the day, I don't know!" I rolled his eyes at him. I shook his head to feel the wind on his neck that was cold. Why does he keep his hair short? Couldn't he grow it out some more? "Probably those witches?!"

"Thought so." He shook my head. Did my voice really sound like that? That's great. I sound like a tour guide ready to help people where to go. Dean turned away to my duffel bag on the floor. I flung Dean's body onto the mattress in front of me. I landed with a "whmff" The mattress just adsorbed me into it.

"This totally sucks." I sighed as I turned over on Dean's back.

"Got that right, Sammy." Dean retorted back to me.

"That sounds weird coming from my own mouth, Deeny." I laughed at myself. "Unless, Deeny. You don't think so."

"Fuck off, you know I hate it when you call me that!"

"Whatever you say, Deeny boy." I laughed some more. Dean groaned from where he was in the room, I was unsure by then since I was just laughing at myself and Dean's irritation from the name. "How do you think we get the witches to reverse the spell?"

"You try to see if they can." Why me? Why did it always have to be me? Why couldn't it be Bobby or just someone else for a change?

"Why is it always me?" I ask him, groaning.

"Because... your the smart one. The I can get people do what I want because I'm cute and have dimples guy." He told me as I rolled his eyes at him. Does he realize that I AM NOT IN MY BODY!

"But you see..." I turned onto his belly to look at myself. I smirked at him and laughed. "I'm not in my body. You are, smart ass."

Dean didn't reply, so I decided to keep talking. "Dean, did you ever realize that your short?"

"What?" Dean was confused. "I'm not that short, c'mon!"

"For me, you are." I laughed at him as I shook his head at my body. Dean just shook my head at me like I was nuts or something. I shivered at the cold here. "Just look at how tall I am, and then look at you. You're short, Dean."

"Whoopy." He threw my hands in the air. "What's the big deal here, Sam? It's not a time to joke around right now. We have bigger problems then our height, got it?"

"Got it." I was only trying to lighten the mood but I guess Dean's attitude got in the way.

"How are we ever going to get out of this mess?" I wondered out loud to no one.


End file.
